


two bros chilling on a sofa

by thatweirdo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, dab and evan got married, so did dan and phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatweirdo/pseuds/thatweirdo
Summary: zero feet apart because they're gay





	two bros chilling on a sofa

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/holdingxdjh/status/1165337288366329857

_ "- Hello Dan and Phil Games...rings! - Phil waved, showing the glint of his wedding ring. _

_ \- Really, Phil? That's what you're going with? _

_ \- Yes!" _

Dan was watching their new Sims video in which Dab and Evans got married before uploading, with Phil right next to him. It had been a while since they last uploaded anything on the gaming channel and Phil and him thought it was very appropriate to come back with this exact video. During their hiatus, they moved out of the apartment and into their forever home and were seriously considering getting a dog, after being able to keep their betta fish, Norman, alive. 

_ “- So, last time we played The Sims, Dab and Evan had just moved in together in the big city, they are grown up boys. - Dan commented,  _

_ \- Now it’s time for them to finally get married! Howlter and Pancakes wedding! _

_ \- Evan will be officially a Howlter now.” _

They also got married, in a simple and intimate ceremony only for their families and close friends and ,since their first anniversary was very close already, they decided to finally tell their audience in a lowkey way.

\- Okay Phil, I'm uploading it now. - Dan said to his husband

\- Oh my gosh, they are going to freak out again. - Phil was well aware how their fans tended to behave, they literally overreacted when they got a fish, so the phandom reaction this time might be even stronger than when they came out.

\- Oh dear, I'm dying to see the reaction of the clowns that said we had broken up. - Dan put his laptop on the coffee table and went back to the couch to cuddle with Phil.

\- Where did it come from? Since we came out, when did we make it look like we had broken up at any point?

\- Honestly, I have no idea, I also don’t care, because we’re fucking married now.

_ "- Aaaw, look how happy they look! - Phil said, seeing Dab and Evan kissing on the screen after the wedding. _

_ \- Why are they that cute and you literally managed to spill champagne on me on our wedding? - Dan said looking fondly at Phil _

_ \- I feel attacked." _

When the video finished uploading, Dan tweeted about it and put the laptop away, he didn’t need to see people’s reaction just now, that could wait a few hours. Instead, Phil and him ended up spending the rest of the night cuddling on the couch and watching anime, Phil mindlessly playing with his husband’s soft curls.

_ “- Now go do that wedding WooHoo, ya crazy lads. _

_ \- Time to get freaky. _

_ \- Never say that again.“ _

The next morning, they decided to look at the comments on Youtube and Twitter and, as expected, there was a lot of overreacting, but the reaction was generally very positive. There was also some complaining about the time it took them to announce.

\- There’s a lot of people telling us to get a dog. - Dan said while reading the comments on Youtube.

\- That should happen soon, right? I trust us to keep it alive now. - Phil looked at Dan, thinking how amazing would be to have a little dog friend in their house.

\- Yes, let’s do it soon. - Dan said and kissed his soulmate gently.

_ “- In case you didn’t notice throughout this video, Dab and Evan aren’t the only married couple here. - Dan said, giggling a little. _

_ \- We got married too! - Phil announced very cheerfully - It’s been almost a year and we thought announcing in a gaming video would be a fun idea. _

_ \- Phan is real, bitches! - Dan said, showing his ring on camera. _

_ \- We’re gonna get demonetized because of your swearing.” _

Their lives didn’t change much after getting married, they were still just two nerd who loved each other and still spent a lot of time watching anime or playing video games together, but it felt like the natural next step and something that could have happened years ago. And, well, they did like being Mr. & Mr. Howell-Lester.


End file.
